Craintes et passions, mort et relations profondes
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Isabella from the 21st century meets Ichabod Crane in the 19th century, both are fainters. Both are not brave. Both are shy. Both are intellegent. Both have no clue what the hell to do. Both live in two completly different worlds. Old and new. Movie based
1. Chapter 1 In Which Ichabod Faints

**Disclaimer: Go to hell.  
**

**A/N Wow that was harsh…let's try that again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow-if I did I would have been in it-weeee.**

**A/N Okay much better. Anyway I got this idea and thought that someone should do this. This is MOVIE BASED, since they don't have a movie category (glares at fanfiction employee) yet. Yes I know I have 3 series to finish, one Zelda, and two crossovers involving Zelda which are rather…odd. If you would like you may take the same categories and cross them your own way as long as you give me credit for the category choice of crossing over. Cause I'd love to read YOUR version. Okay off topic.**

Sure I loved horror movies, sure I loved myths, but had I ever watched Sleepy Hollow by my favorite director? No. Had I ever seen my favorite actor afraid of what I too was afraid of? No.

I was not allowed to, thank you gore. Problem was…I didn't mind movie gore. I had been allowed to watch Sweeney Todd but _no_ not Sleepy Hollow. Supposedly it looked real and even my Grandmother closed her eyes.

I wasn't one for closing eyes, I fainted. If something got to bad I fainted, roller coasters for example were a fear of mine. Whenever I was forced to ride one I fainted in the seat.

Tonight though would be completely different. At a once abandoned theater by my block they were to do a Rocky Horror type of thing this Halloween which was tonight.

Tonight I'd see Sleepy Hollow at the theater and my parents didn't mind! It was a dress-up showing though so I was forced to dress as if I were in the eighteenth century since I didn't know what the nineteenth looked like.

I was nineteen years old and lived with my parents as I took collage classes; yeah I know what you're thinking…why can't you watch Sleepy Hollow on TV or DVD?

Well the rule is 'if you live under their roof you have to do as told or you're on your own.' I hated that rule but I had little money to spend what with me buying a ball room dress two years ago for a masquerade.

This ball room dress was to be worn and I put it on, the purple lace caressed my skin happily and I put my brown loose hair into a bun. I apply black mascara around my blue eyes.

Adding red light blush to my cheeks and a blood red lipstick to my lips was a pleasant pop to my attire. All that was needed now was…a flower!

Quickly I searched for a fake flower to put into my hair but found none. To think I hadn't bought a pretty fake flower…I was always one to shop at Dollar Trees for junk.

Sighing I took off saying goodbye to my family and explaining I'd keep my phone home. Yes E.T will not phone home. So with that I left and outside spotted a lone purple lily beginning to wilt.

I plucked it and set it in my hair at an angle. After smuggling in candy from my house I sat in the now fixed up theater with a few other folks who wanted to enjoy the show.

The movie played on and I sat peacefully, listening to each word intentionally and captivated by Johnny Depp's looks. Finally the opening credits began when the music faded and the screen filled up in a person's view of a carriage form the inside.

It seemed lighter-a lot lighter-in the theater now and the surround sound really was good! Almost like I was there, suddenly a familiar voice who could be mistaken as Ichabod Crane gasped "how did you get in here," terror spoke in his voice for him.

Shushing him and not keeping my eyes off the screen I whispered "look buddy just cause' you've probably seen the movie doesn't mean everyone has, so be quiet."

"Movie…miss I assure you I do not know what you are talking about." The same voice spoke utterly confused. Turning my head it was now my turn to gasp. I was not in the theater anymore.

Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. "Yo-you-you-you-you're." I fainted; right there and then fainted in front of the hottest constable, the sophisticated constable, Ichabod Crane.

Damn it I knew I should have never listened to my parents and just see the movie! Well after what I had assumed of me waking up and missing a few minutes of the movie I awoke in the same carriage with a confused Ichabod, poor, poor Icky.

Gasping for breath I began pounding my fists on the carriage door, "let me out god damn it! LET ME THE HELL OUT!" I screamed as his eyes widened and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him faint.

He couldn't even take a woman cursing…wow. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I shouted now more pissed off then frightened. Who the hell had the right to take me out of a theater and do well…this!?

We arrived at Sleepy Hollow a few minutes later and I got out first, leaving an unconscious Ichabod to get his own crap. He awoke a few seconds later obviously forgetting about me and grabbing his bags.

He let out a tiny shriek when he saw me outside his carriage as he opened the door. I tapped my foot impatiently, "well…welcome to Sleepy Hollow, I'm Isabella Elizabeth Connerly the second." I introduced, yes my name was Isabella Elizabeth Connerly, though I never introduced myself as 'the second' I was. My mother had named me after herself.

I oddly enough had the same first initial and last that Ichabod Crane had. Irony. "Oh…pleasure to meet you…Ichabod Crane…you seem familiar." He pointed out and I smirked.

Thank god for fainting. "Have I threatened you before?" I quoted Captain Jack Sparrow; obviously I was a huge pirates fan. "Excuse me," Ichabod asked obviously a bit terrified.

Go figure, "it was a joke Ick-I er mean Ichabod…yeah that's what I meant…" I corrected myself playing it 'cool'. I have to watch myself with his nickname.

He shrugged and I studied him as he pulled out suitcases. His hair seemed black and was short, curly, and above all framing his pale face. Black coal eyes seemed to stare at me though they must have been dark brown.

As for his cheeks, he had wonderful cheekbones and a light charcoal coal color highlighted his cheeks. I had been missing this for how long now?

Mesmerized by the constable I didn't notice him start to walk away, staring shyly at every little thing and person. "Wait up Ick-damn it I have to stop saying that! Wait up Ichabod!" I called after him trying to catch up in the long ass hoop skirt.

Noticing me he stopped and we began walking together, side by side as he stared at me shyly. We arrived at the celebration where outside two people in the shadows were making out.

"Wow and I thought my friend was bad?" I asked myself as we were let inside. Introductions, introductions, a girl with blonde hair had a blind fold on chanting something about witches.

Finally she touched Ichabod making me well…furious. Yes I barely knew him but already I felt attached. She asked something which I could not hear from where I was standing-a few feet away from Ichabod-and he answered "no just a stranger."

"All the more reason to kiss you." She sighed and gave him a tiny peck, his cheeks reddened as he blushed. I fumed. "Somebody needs to teach you some manners!" A man shouted pushing the young constable towards me.

I caught him thankfully and he blushed once more. Still furious at what the girl had done, I released him from my arms-the only thing keeping him up-and he fell. "Oops," I innocently cooed.

He was led off by some old guys as I stared-no glared-at the girl around my age. "Katrina," she greeted ignoring my dagger eyes. "Isabella," I replied with ice.

"Who was that man?" Katrina asked and I assumed she spoke of Ichabod, "oh him?" I muttered, _just the sexiest constable ever_ I thought passionately.

Remember though, it was just becoming the eighteenth century and well…I had just met the man. "That be, Ichabod Crane the new constable it be." I faked an accent rather well if I may say so myself.

Nodding her head as if to state she understood Katrina commented on him "he is rather charming." Noticing my dagger glare this time she blushed and escorted me to the same room I'd later learn Ichabod would be using.

Yippee. "Well I do hope you enjoy your stay in Sleepy Hollow…also…I advise you to stay indoors at night." Katrina warned me. I stifled a snort out of pure hilarity, "oh please like the Headless Horsemen would kill this." I gestured at my face cracking a joke.

Shaking her head in disapproval she left. "Wow no sense of humor at all." I muttered as the door opened revealing a shaking Icky-I er mean Ichabod.

"Isabella…what are you doing here?" He asked his voice high pitched from his nerves being shot. "Katrina said I can sleep in this room…there are two beds…I hope you don't mind." I explained.

Shaking his head no he set on unpacking telling me about himself and a few other things. He revealed his cherished toy and I giggled at the joy it gave him. "It is rather fascinating." I smiled softly at it, watching the bird be put into a cage.

I began to fall asleep and I set out on getting in bed. With that I pulled back the covers, crawled in, yawned goodnight, and fell asleep…wondering what tomorrow may bring if this weren't all a dream.

**A/N Eeh hee I like Isabella. Anywho I called Ichabod Icky cause well it's a cute nickname! Please check out the author linalove who is currently going to write a Sleepy Hollow fan fiction! I assure you, anything by her will be enjoyable! **


	2. Chapter 2 In Which There are Nightmares

**Disclaimer: The deepest circle of hell is reserved for readers who don't review and betrayers...okay well that is in my eyes, anyway I don't own SLEEPY HOLLOW but DAMN do I wish I did-I want Icky.**

**A/N Thought I might as well do another reply here lol.**

**linalove- For sure these two WILL have problems...and hopefully Isabella will come out on top. But who knows? Hell even I don't, I'm not sure if this will be an Icky/OC or if it'll be a brother-sister relationship!**

PirateLove- Lol I loath her too but then again I created her and I am a bit like her-obviously though I've seen the movie and TWICE-but you got to remember it is rather shocking one minute being in a THEATER WATCHING Sleepy Hollow and THEN being in a CARRIAGE with ICHABOD CRANE. Besides she needed to get her inital shock over with!

**  
Oh and first to figure out what the title means in ENGLISH gets a cameo appearence! How you ask, well I'll figure it out!**

As my great friend SoulDragon12 says "without furthur ado here's chappie 2!"  


I awoke in a small room...and it was friggin dark. Their was a small draft and these were not my blankets...where the hell am I?

Memories of last night came back and I gulped...so it wasn't a dream. "Just close your eyes and think it all a bad dream, that's how I get by." I muttered quoting Captain Jack Sparrow.

Obviously he had never been sucked into a movie...but his advice was pretty damn good. Light was starting to seep out of the cold room. Out of nowhere I heard a shout and I turned to look at Icky's bed.

Sure enough he was sitting up panting, "are you alright Ichabod?" I asked worried for the constable. He sighed "thank you Miss. Connerly I assure you I am perfectly fine."

Shaking my head annoyed by what he called me I corrected him, "Isabella, besides I know something is wrong...I've had nightmares too and trust me they can be pretty bad."

Ichabod smiled lightly, "I see you understand Mi-Isabella..." he corrected himself half-way. I giggled a bit childishly, "well at least you got my name."

I turned my head to look out the window and thought about previous nightmares. "My nightmares always started off with a murderer...he was sinister very evil in my eyes but to my parents he was sweet and they told me not to worry. I was about two in the nightmare." I gulped knowing the worst was to come.

"Then this man who is always a blur in my sleep, he takes out a knife and stabs my mother...and then proceeds with my father...but on me he just grins and makes a slight cut on my wrist in my initals **I**_**C**_." I finished and sighed, truth was it wasn't just a nightmare.

You see I was adopted, supposedly my parents were murdered but it was always a mystery to the cops and I. Nobody knew who murdered them and left me an orphan, that same year I was adopted.

On my wrist stood my initals, a scar now. He shook his head and I guessed he pictured this scene very well. "That is rather unfortunate, I know your pain." Ichabod stated.

His voice became high pitched once more and I knew this was hard for him to say, "usually I dream of my mother...bu-b-but sometimes I dream of her getting murdered." Icky stammered.

I gasped, that must be harder than mine, all of my dreams of my family were bad, I never had a chance to dream of anything good which made it better to sleep in a sense, I knew what to expect when I dreamt of them...

At first all I could do was stare out the window distantly as if I were in another world entirely. "Well that sucks." I announced breaking the eerie silence.

Slowly and carefully I set to get out of bed and me being a bit clumsy almost fell face first when I felt Ichabod's arms catch me. I looked up and felt a blush come to my cheeks-something very rare- "thanks." I nervously laughed and he blushed too.

_He should let me drop after I treated him..._I thought angered by how I dropped him afterwards. Carefully he lifted me back up and I now stood up again.

Realizing I had nothing to wear I gulped, "shit...I don-I er mean I do not have anything to wear...I lost my stuff on the carriage ride to Sleepy Hollow." I lied looking at the door and wondering if possibly they would take the money I had from the future...I highly doubted it.

"Oh...well perhaps Katrina could lend you some clothing? You two seem to be about the same height and weight." He observed and I laughed, of course he'd observe he was a detective.

Not knowing my joke Ichabod asked "what...did I say something wrong?" Shaking my head no I left the room trying to find myself to Katrina's room...even though I hated her guts currently.

I didn't watch where I was going and bumped straight into someone and glance up...oh look it's Katrina. Oh boy. "He-er I mean 'ello, Katrina I do not have any cloth-" she interrupted me thinking aloud, "I did not know you were british."

Shit I forgot how I spoke last night, so instead I dropped the act. "Look I'm just trying to fit in alright, so do NOT make my life any more complicating alrighty dear?" I asked.

Katrina rolled her eyes and I guessed she was used to odd behavior in Sleepy Hollow...I mean did you _see_ the place? IT'S LIKE FRIGGIN FREAK CENTERAL!

"Perhaps you would do better if I leant you some money?" She asked politly and I immediatly regretted my behavior. Damn her and her niceness. "Aw shit, I cannot take money." My reply was.

No seriously I felt bad recieving BIRTHDAY gifts! That is how bad I am. I am the walking Bella-minus the clumsiness though at times I do have my moments.

Shaking her head she smirked, "no it is alright, consider it your pay if you are to help Constable Crane." Katrina answered and went into her room and came back out with cash from the century.

I took the money and thanked her big time. Apparently I was to help Icky out with this case now. Damn it, I'd be fainting a hell of a lot. I turned back to the room and came in to find Ichabod playing with his toy...aww how cute!

"Oh M-Isabella," he corrected once more, "well I see you're starting to use less letters in miss." I pointed out pleased with my joke. Sometimes I could just be hillarious.

Ichabod opened his mouth to speak when I interrupted him, "Ick-Ichabod I just wanted to tell you I am going to go shopping for a few...need some items if you understand." I pointed to my clothing and he shook his head yes.

With that I walked out, unaware of what we'd both face later on today and would be my first fainting in the legend of Sleepy Hollow. Damn Headless Horseman and his chopping heads offness.

If offness is even a word...

**A/N Well I'm stopping here because I kind of forgot the names of who's been murdered but I DO know who's father it is! If you do know the name of the murdered victims can you please leave them in your review for me? Yeah I know pathetic but I've only seen it twice so cut me some slack. Once I find out I SHALL move on though so YAY! Anyway this was mostly a background chapter to get you guys phsyched up! lolz. And yes I am the walking Bella, clumsiness and all. **


	3. Chapter 3 In Which Isabella is Nicknamed

**Disclaimer: My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems...**

**A/N ANYWAY if you really want to see the disclaimer go back and read the first two chapters, (scoffs) nobody ever does it anyway, just write disclaimer and you're pretty much safe. Anywho I wuv wikipedia because it had what Johnny Depp wanted to betray-something I shall have Isabella think-and it also has the casts of who got murdered but they really don't say Masbeth's father-damn it-but I know he dies first when Icky's there SOOOO without further ado here's chappie 3woo! Bad attempt at rhyming...epic fail. :*(**

**I noticed whenever a female is involved in a fan fiction nothing is mentioned of their period so as disgusting as immature people shall think it is-rated T for a reason-the talk of Isbella and her frustration and her mini conflict shall be spoken of. And before you ask, no the eighteenth century did not have pads/tampons as I see on a site. **

After buying a few baby blue silk dresses I headed back to the house to find Ichabod grabbing a suit case or bag of some sort. "Ichabod where the hell are you going?" I asked with a hint of sleepiness.

I hated shopping early in the morning and when I went to the bathroom I noticed I was bleeding-oh glory-and was obviously pissed off I didn't bring any pads. "Oh Isabella, good news today is my first day on the job." He explained starting to head out the door.

"Oh yes good news, did someone was just get murdered? Very nice, and I'll have to come too. Give me a second to change." I ordered with a scoff dropping the question, how he could be so happy about working I'd never know.

Staring at me as if I were insane I stated, "Katrina gave me money to buy clothes if I helped you...in other words I'm going to now scat I need to change!"

With that he scurried out the door and I changed into a silk sky blue dress, blue complimented me. In just a matter of minutes I had tied my hair into a neat bun with some pins I found and made a disgusted face as I wondered how I'd stop the flow of blood.

I could make my own tampon with some toilet paper as disgusting as it sounded...honestly I did not know if they had pads. So I did just that not wanting to end up embarassing myself.

Pleased with my quick thinking I stepped out of the bathroom refreshed and came face to face with a blushing Icky. "I-I-Isabella, your leg is showing." Ichabod Crane pointed out nervously.

Rolling my eyes I fixed the dress so my leg was not showing. I always thought of Ichabod as a very delicate, fragile person who was maybe a little too in touch with his feminine side, like a frightened little girl.

"There happy now? Alright enough nonsense Mr. Important Hero, let's go kick some murderer ass." I proclaimed and waltzed on out of the room leaving a confused Ichabod.

We arrived at the stables where Ichabod recieved a horse named Gunpowder-which gave him much trouble-and I recieved a yet to be named white horse. I sat on her back easily-I had rode ponies and horses at carnivels and such-and stroked her fur from up high.

"I'm going to name her Ordona," I announced and whispered the name in her ear a few times as we saw a man on a horse call us over shouting about how someone had been murdered.

Immediatly Ichabod tried getting on his horse-who began running off with Ichabod halfway on-and I kicked with my feet to get mine started. You'd be surprised what you could learn from a Zelda game.

As Ordona and I headed towards the direction the man rode off poor Ichabod was being carted off the oppisote. He really needed to learn how to direct that horse.

Finally we arrived in the woods where I saw a decaptated body on the ground surrounded by men, "oh that is just gross," I cried out holding back the urge to vomit as Icky held a cloth to his nose.

Ichabod walked up to the body and asked shakingly "where is the head?" A man answered this question easily, "it is gone, the Horseman took it." "Well does anybody know who the guy is who died?" I asked already getting interested in the crime.

It was like playing real Clue! "Yes it is young Masbeth's father." Another man stated. Being stubborn Ichabod began explaining how it could not be the Horseman and was just a murderer.

I had the feeling we were dealing with something more though and gulped upon thinking if we actually ran into the Horseman. That'd definatly suck. "Did you move the body?" Ichabod asked. "Why of course we did." A man announced triumphantly as I smacked my face.

"Never move the body!" Icky ordered turning away to investigate, "look horseshoe prints!" I pointed out the horseshoe shaps.

Setting his case down he began taking long strides where the horse had obviously he began galopping like a horse-recieving a giggle from me-and announced, "but then he turned back...why would he turn back..."

I swear to god I had a lightbulb over my head ding, "to claim the head!" I shouted with realization. He smiled knowing I had it correct, "of course Isabella you are correct."

He began pulling out vials of chemicals and poured a green one which had a chemical reaction, honestly I did not pay attention being the fact I had failed in chemistry.

Yes I know a detective should pay attention to everything but I was no detective. Only a mere girl from the twenty-first century stuck in the almost to be nintenth century.

Afterwards he took these odd goggles out and placed them on peering into the open neck. Immediatly he jerked back looking a bit green, "it was cut off by only swinging the sword down once." He gulped.

"The Hell's fire." One of the men announced and I realized I had zooned out on some key information...aw well. After zoning out some more I noticed someone poke my shoulder to get my attention and shrieked worried it was headless. "AHHH ICHABOD GOD DAMN IT DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted as I noticed it was him looking rather nervous.

Licking his lips-the way only Johnny Depp does-he whispered in my ear, "they're going to perform the funeral in a few hours." Nodding my head in understandmeant the two of us got on our respectable horses, him having trouble again.

We arrived back at the home and I began cursing to myself, "shit I don't have any damn fucking black dresses." Ichabod blushed at my cursing and I frowned at this, "look Ichabod, this is how I am, either this is what is going to happen or I am going to faint every six seconds."

"Terribly sorry Isabella," he apologized and I sighed at this also, "look Ichabod how's this, let's make up nicknames for each other-shorter names-alright? I'll call you Icky."

He frowned at the nickname but brighteened up when he announced mine. "Alright Isa," Icky smirked. "Are you happy with your nickname?" I asked. "No are you?" "No, good then it's perfect."

And so we freshned ourselves up and set off for the funeral where everyone was gathered around. Young Masbeth stood tall holding in tears as Katrina pushed herself into the hold of who I learned-the man who pushed Ichabod-was Brom Van Brunt.

Icky and I were akwardly off to the side and he frowned the entire time sad for Young Masbeth. Finally the funeral ended and mostly everyone walked off.

We too began to walk off after a few minutes until I heard Masbeth calling after us, "wait Miss Connerly, Constable Crane!"

Both of us turned on our heels almost in unison coming face to face with the young boy. "Sir, Miss, if you need assistance with the crime I can surely help." He pratically pleaded as I glanced at Ichabod.

Shaking his head no he replied, "it is best you watch after your mother Young Masbeth," "It is just Masbeth now, my mother did when I was younger, she has my father to take care of her now." He explained sadly.

"Awww can we keep him Icky? I can sing songs to him and call him Toby..." I began planning my references already. "It is not safe either way, we are obviously dealing with a madman, I am sorry for your loses young Masbeth." Ichabod Crane stated as one of the men walked up to is.

He leaned in near us and gave us a clue, "there are four graves but five victims." He announced and I furrowed my eyebrows with Ichabod, "five victims?" "And four graves?" Icky asked just as confused.

We turned to face Masbeth, "we changed our minds!" Icky called after him. "Well I guess I'll be grave robbing tonight with the boys. There goes sleep." I sighed stalking off to the house.

**A/N YAY GRAVE ROBBING!**

References:

**  
Mr. Important Hero-quoted by Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**Ordona-name of first light spirit incountered in LOZ: TP  
Zelda-The Legend of Zelda series**

**"I can sing songs to him and call him Toby..."-Toby from Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett sings with him "Not While I'm Around." **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Craintes et passions, mort et relations ****profondes= Fears and passed, dead and major relations **

**As in Fears=What the group fear, passed=passed out, dead=er death, major relations=major relationships.**


	4. Chapter 4 In Which She Feels Dread

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't know, if you can hear me. I will, I will, speak louder for you. NO MORE WHISPERIN'! ARE YOU LISTENIN'? I AM PLEADING!**

A/N In other words review if you're reading this! Lolz. Anyway if you hadn't noticed so far every other chapter shall be a bit fill-in fluff to make the story longer and make it seem this is realistic!

I was tired, dead tired, as I rode Ordona home or rather Ordona to Icky and I's room. When I arrived I stalked off to my room and laid on my bed, my stomach growling.

Sighing I stood up once more and made my way back downstairs to find...Katrina? God damn it! Sadly I sat down at the table where she was sitting...I assumed that the servants had made dinner while we were out. "Hello Miss. Conners, horrible is it not about Young Masbeth?" She asked making small talk.

Instead though I looked around and laughed a bit, "you're going to miss me bad, so funny I had to laugh, you did this to you yeah you did!" I whispered to myself thinking over how when Icky and Katrina most likely married I'd be gone.

Yes I did not know how the movie and or story ends but I guessed he'd marry her. I mean she was perfect! Blonde hair, brown eyes, full lips, basically she was a Mary Sue...or well to me she was.

Why would he not marry Miss. Perfect? "Miss. Conners what is so funny?" Katrina asked alert now. I rolled my eyes, no humor though. "Nothing, nothing at all just that I was thinking over about a friend of mine." I lied...speaking of friend...I don't think I'd be able to go to the graveyard tonight.

Oh so upsetting...not. "Well shall we eat or are we just going to sit here like a bunch of ducks? Come on, come on I have grave robbing to do tonight." Impetiently I began pulling off the tin covers to reveal turkey and gravy.

After a nice quick supper I jogged up to the bedroom feeling much better...where the hell was I-oh there he is. Ichabod Crane walked into the room and groaned, "that horse is trying to kill me."

Laughing at the fact that it was most likely true I changed into the dress-in the bathroom perverts-I had come to Sleepy Hollow in. Quickly though I found myself feeling dizzy and I walked back into the bedroom and sat down.

Ichabod looked at me with concern. "Isa is something wrong?" He asked slightly cringing at the nickname he gave me. Aww he's so strong changing the 18th century just by using a nickname!

How cute is that? "Yes I feel dizzy...perhaps I should not go tonight?" I asked feeling like I'd vomit any minute now. "Very well, it is best." Icky nodded and I smiled lightly. For once I thank ye Mother Nature and your non-refundable gift.

So when night fell Ichabod left and about three hours later he arrived back. I was having trouble sleeping once more and sighed concerned.

I had a certain feeling of dread.

**A/N I forget does Icky see that guy get his head cut off "off with HIS head" now or does he see that later? Because this is rather important to know. What with you know what going on with the body and everything. If you'd be ever so kind please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5 In Which She Learns Some Names

Disclaimer: Oh snapples an update? Well guess what? After a long absence I still own shit.

A/N YAY! Check out my schedule on my profile, it's all true. Saturday's I'm going to take a break from writing fanfiction and try to get my writer's block out and just write. And most likely of course you'll get updates off schedule but the desinated story for that day must have a chapter update...unless I die, get kidnapped, run away, just disappear from the world and read for a week or two, have a virus on the laptop, I'm sick, OR have writer's block. I highly doubt choice #1 and #3 but hey #2 happens-lol pun-. So without furhur ado...here's chapter 5 and I thank google for the script. Lol.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I saw Ichabod already dressed about to leave and I growled, "Icky you dare step out that door now without me and I'll kick your ass."

He gulped at my threat and stepped away from it as I got out of bed and changed into a lavender plain dress and pulled my hair into a bun. "Now...where to?" I asked with a shrug as I came out of the bathroom.

Ichabod answered quickly, "The Medical Room, we're to operate." "Operate? Damn Ichabod I am not a doctor! I'm a nut job not a doctor!" I joked but was serious about not being a doctor...obviously.

"You're to be my assistant." He explained. "And when I mess up and the person dies? I mean I didn't know you were a doctor." I pointed out. "She's dead." "OH!" It dawned on me.

Well...if ignorance was bliss then why was I here? "I see you understand." Ichabod smiled and I grinned, "It takes me awhile." I explained putting on boots.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I hate you." I panted as Masbeth, Ichabod, and a man named Killian carried the woman's coffin to the Medical Room. I was just starting to learn those guys names.

Hip hip horray for me! "Please just do not do anything rash." Ichabod pleaded as we continued carrying it. God the guy already knew I'd probably kick his ass.

Maybe I was being a bit too harsh on him? I made a mental note to go easy from now on. "No worries, I won't kill you ya know? God, I'm just telling you this is rough." I gasped as I felt quisy.

Stupid period. Finally we arrived and Ichabod opened the door putting more pain on me as I lifted the coffin. How heavy _was_ this woman?!

The doctor watched in horror sweating and I laughed at the sight. Wimp. Earlier Masbeth had told me his name was Doctor Lancaster.

Lancaster...odd name. "This is...most irregular, Constable." He announced. Once again. Wimp. Ichabod was nochalant on the whole matter. Bless the man. "I should hope so. But in this case, necessary." Ichabod explained.

From my spot under the coffin that I held up I called out in question, "Can you weigh her Doc? She's heavy!" We put the coffin down on the table and I took a deep breath pleased.

Ichabod continued ignoring my question, "I shall need to operate with my assistant Miss Connerly."

I waved smiling like an idiot. "Hiya!" I greeted from my spot."Operate? She's dead!" Lancaster shouted and I rolled my eyes. "When he says 'operate' he means get out!" I shouted hoping to chase the guy off.

Apparently this guy doesn't listen because he just stood there. Ichabod sighed trying to get through to him. "When we say "operate," we mean of course...er, I'll need the operating _**table**_. Lay her out, please." He turned to Masbeth as I crossed my arms.

Poor Masbeth looked freaked. "Go on, nothing to be afraid of." He urged. "Come 'ere, nothin' to be afraid of love." I quoted Mrs. Lovett and even added in the sway of the hips as I walked over to the two.

Killian and Masbeth laid her out on the table as Ichabod gulped water and looked through his journal...or ledger. I on the other hand stared at the body. "She's not fat." I stated.

The constable laughed at this from his ledger. "A body is heavy when it's dead." He explained not taking his eyes off of the ledger. "For that piece of information I do not hate you." I joked.

He looked up from the book. "There is a common thread between these victims." He stated and I asked by accident in unison with Lancaster "and what's that?" The doctor glared at me I noted.

He closed the ledger and announced honestly, "I don't know." "Oh that's a hell of a lot of help." I sighed sarcasticly. "I'm working on it." Ichabod called as he studied the corpse.

By now Masbeth was backed up into a corner ill at ease. "Once more, the neck wound cauterized. The sword thrust to the stomach, the same, perhaps by chemcial means. But to what purpose?"

"Maybe he's just bored and likes to leave a mark?" I asked feeling a bit bored myself. Ichabod and I felt the stomach-after I worked up the nerve-and I felt the Doctor watch.

For some reason I had a funny feeling he knew somethin' was up. "To what is your purpose, is the question." The Doctor corrected. "Oh do shut it." I ordered looking over at him.

I heard Icky stiffle a laugh at this. I noticed Icky pull out strange Rib-Spreaders and Curved Clamps. Stupid surgary shows gone wrong had taught me the names of these gross tools.

Lancaster eyed the objects. "What manner of instruments are those?" He asked. "Some of my own design." Icky answered. "Aww you're an inventor too? What don't you do, fly?" I asked as I heard Masbeth laugh.

"Step outside. Thank you for your help, Mr. Killian. And, if you do not mind, Doctor, my concentration suffers when I am observed." Icky stated.

Masbeth and Killian left and Lancaster pulled on my arm, "Come on girl!" I kicked his knee hard as Ichabod announced "she stays here." With that Lancaster limped out of the place.

Bye bye wimp. "Hand me my book." Ichabod ordered preparing and I reached into the satchel pulling out the only book left titled Human Anatomy. He flipped through the pages of the book.

Meanwhile I pulled out tools putting them near the corpse which was very disgusting. He put it down and picked up a knife. We both took a deep breath and I watched disgusted as he made a slight cut and stopped looking horrified at what he had just done.

"Well go on!" I urged giving him a slight push. He looked at the book again worried and made another indensition...blood squirted out at him and I felt like vomiting.

From the green color in his face I could tell he did too.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Ichabod and I opened the door, he was covered in blood and wiped it off of his face with a blood stained cloth. Did I mention their was a lot of blood?

Everyone stared at us as I grabbed the cloth from Icky and wiped at the few drops of blood on my face. "We're finished." I announced with a sigh happy it was over.

"What have you done to her!?" A guy named Steenwyck asked in a horrified tone. What was with everyone being horrorfied? He pointed at another guy and then at us two. "Magisterate Philipse, you are the word of the law here...put them in irons!"

"Irons? What the hell why would you put me in something iron?" And then it dawned on me. "Oh handcuffs." Philipse and Icky exchanged a look and Philipse drank from his flask.

Lousy drunk. "And what did you find out, Constable?" Philipse asked eyeing us. "That there are not four victims but five. The Widow Winship was with child!" "In other words pregnant. She got knocked up." I stated to Masbeth who laughed at my way of putting it.

The small croud murmured shocked and Philipse recovered furious if I do say so myself. "What of it? She should have been left to make her peace with God and not cut to bits by the Constabulary!" Ichabod was taken aback by Philipse.

"Now wait just a god damn minute!" I shouted at the man stomping up to him and poking him. Never get on a woman's badside during P.M.S. "You do not ever talk to my friend like that! GOT IT BUDDY?"

Ichabod walked up to me briskly. "That is enough Miss. Connerly." He cut me off. "Terribly sorry, my assistant is rather touchy." He apologized.

As if nothing had happened he continued, "the sword was thrust into the womb and no farther. A symbolic murder. We are dealing with a madman." "No kiddin'." I scoffed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Yay for ruining moments! LOL. I wanted to make my character not seem like a Mary Sue so I made it so it took her awhile to figure stuff out. Obviously. Anyway please review and check the schedule out. You'll surely be pleased.


	6. Chapter 6 In Which She Calls Brom an Ass

Disclaimer: I have a better chance of owning a house.

A/N Wow another update? I'm feeling rather kind now aren't I? Lol. Well to make up for my long absence and the fact I was sick yesterday I'm here to say HELLO and WELCOME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER 6!!!!! :D

__________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Ichabod and I were riding back to the house as he rode on Gunpowder and I rode on Ordona. We were on the covered bridge as pale moonlight shined on our faces.

Suddenly I heard hoofbeats and was close enough to Ichabod to slap him on the back. "Ouch what was that for Isabella?" Ichabod asked swatting my hand away for the second slap. "I don't know maybe the fucking fact that someone is following us? I mean where the hell do you disappear to and can I get a ticket?" I asked sarcasticly.

We both turned our heads around and suddenly the hoofbeats stopped and we could not see anyone in the dark. I ignored the crickets chirping and began riding on as Ichabod asked in a shaky voice "who's there?"

"Very macho Icky, they are soooo afraid." I sarcasticly stated with a roll of my eyes. He rode on with me towards the forest. Ichabod started humming a tune and I groaned with annoyance "what are you tone death?" Obviously offended we began bickering on who had the better voice.

Oh yes we are so adult. Both of us did not notice a horse snorting or the hoofbeats starting up again but Ordona suddenly stopped and Ichabod stopped Gunpowder and we listened to the noises.

I swallowed, "Not good." And being ever so brave-well at least braver then me-Icky called out "who are you?" Suddenly the figure came into the moonlight on a black horse, smoke seeming to rise from him; a dark figure, cloaked and..."HOLY SHIT HE'S HEADLESS!" I screamed and both of us paniced kicking our horses to run.

The figure began chasing after us as I screamed repeatedly "HOLY SHIT HE'S COMING TO GET US! DAMN IT DAMN IT! I BLAME YOU! OH FUCK I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Ichabod whipped Gunpowder's reins, gasping, and moving faster and furthur. Either afraid of what I'd do to him or what the Headless Horseman would...I'll never know.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The two of us rode on in the forest as the figure persuded, his cloak flowing. Suddenly a hellish roar pierced the air and the two of us looked back to see a horrible face with a flaming mouth and eyes rushing fowards. "OH SHIT!" I screamed as thankfully it hit Ichabod sending him to the ground with red embers and ash.

I got off immediatly running over to him and tripped on a branch. Ichabod rolled and looked down the trail to see nothing but we both heard several horsebeats.

Suddenly a guy named Brom rode over tossing off the cloak and holding out a hand. "Miss Connerly, so sorry you were here to-" "oh go to hell asshole." I spat at him and he glared as he rode off laughing with his friends somewhere in the forest.

I heard a thump and looked back to see Ichabod fainted. "Guess it's time for my first camping trip." I looked around and sighed, "aw what the hell. Screw this, bye Icky." I called over my shoulder as I got up and mounted Ordona.

Horses are so useful.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I got out of the bathroom in my green dress to see Ichabod startled awake sweating. "Oh good, you're awake. Well after I rode back home I convinced that ass Brom to bring you back here for me...and no I did not lost my virginity for you."

He sighed sitting up in bed. "What a shame we all became...such fragile broken things. A memory remains. Just a tiny spark." I sang swaying my hips as I walked over to the bed.

I threw myself upon my bed and looked back over at Ichabod. "And you said you're a better singer." I laughed. "I'm not tone death." He muttered in protest. "And I'm from the 21st century."

Well...I guess he's not tone death.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Lol. Anyway I loved what I did during the Brom scene. Especially Isabella cursing out Ichabod and just cursing in general. I'm hoping to do a filler chapter next-since I said every other is supposed to be but I couldn't this time-in about two minutes. I do not own the song Isabella sings-it's Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. I'll probably make a playlist for this story by the way.

You can lock the doors. You can bolt the windows. But can you survive the night?

Most likely not.


	7. Chapter 7 In Which She Tries Jeliousy

Disclaimer: My pain to know I don't own Sleepy Hollow! Also I do not own the lyrics/music to Decode.

A/N Damn it, I can't do a filler. Urghz. ANYWAY don't worry I'll get a filler eventually. Oh wait...(reads script and grins) yes it is possible to write a filler! WAHOO!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Get me a glass of water?" I asked hopefully as the two of us sat up awake in the middle of the night. "Why-" "Insomnia." I cut him off before he can ask. "Sorry." "What for?" "Your Insomnia." "Oh please like you're causing it...are you?" I asked curiously which recieved me a laugh from Ichabod.

See at least he has a sense of humor! "You'll have to wait. I'm going to read in my ledger for abit." Ichabod explained. "Very well, beifth that way then." I joked waving a hand to dismiss the matter like royalty. "God speed Prince Ichabod."

He chuckled on his way out. "Wait...if God lives forever and is wise then wouldn't he be extremly slow and take his time?" I wondered aloud. "ICHABOD SCREW GOD'S SPEED! PEGUS'S SPEED!" I called out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was utterly happy...and a bit shocked. Thankfully considering it was midnight my period only lasted three days. I guess it's cause last month I was over four days.

Hmm guess it was a blessing in disguise. So now I'm back to myself...well minus the few moodswings that still linger.

Not that I have to worry, I mean, it's not like I have to listen to someone whinning every five minutes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was officaly bored. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well! Yeah, yeaaaah yeah! How did we get here? I used to know you so weelllll! I think I know. I think I knooow. Ohhhh there is something, I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be trueeeee!" I sang.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn how long does it take for a glass of water/to read a ledger?" I asked aloud entirely annoyed. Humming a song from a video game I got off the bed and pulled on my boots.

I walked down the hall to the Sewing Room and found Ichabod and Katrina looking into each others eyes. Of course, I fainted.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Cornerly are you alright?" I heard Katrina's voice ask becoming concious once more. "How long have I been out?" I asked clutching my head. "Just a few minutes." Icky answered.

"I'll be in the room." I muttered standing up and walking briskly away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Oh shit. I just heard a door close. Immediatly I got off the bed and ran to the first room and peaked out from a window. And guess what I see? Ichabod and Katrina walking off looking like an adorable couple.

Figures, they're both wonderful looking people-despite how much I wish Katrina wasn't-and looked perfect together. Me, why I'm just some teenaged twenty-first century chick!

I opened the door and took a deep breath since they were far off now. "BASTARDS!" I screamed and immediatly slammed the door.

Serves Ichabod right.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The two arrived back laughing and talking together as I sat grumply in the Sewing Room. It's amazing what great mint tea they have here. I've had about thirteen cups.

Thank heavens I'm not an alcoholic. "Linnet birds are quite gorgeous also..." Katrina continued on about something and I grumbled from the room I sat in looking at some old book...or currently new.

I had a good idea on how to spite those two and so I stood up, brushed loose hairs off my dress, and walked into the first room. "Oh Isabella, how are you feeling?" Ichabod asked.

As if he cares, ha I hope he had fun talking to his sweet little blonde. I put my hand up and stated, "talk to the hand." "Isab-" "Sorry Isbella is currently not available she is currently going out on a date." I intterupted. "A date? With whom?" Katrina asked pleased.

God I was so close to kicking her. "Brom, he has asked me out on a date." I lied and before I could hear Ichabod protest opened the door and slammed it on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay this was not the best plan ever. "Miss Connerly, I'd be glad to court you." "No this is just a date. We're not courting nor eloping got it buddy?" I asked slamming my foot down.

Ouch. "Of course Miss Connerly." Brom held out his hand for me to grab. Gross. "Isabella, call me Isabella." I ordered grabbing his hand and walking with him towards the woods.

He had told me he was to show me something he had been planning for quite awhile. Apparently he thought Ichabod wasn't worthy of me.

Awww isn't that sweet? "My apologizes Isabella." "I never knew you were such a gentlemen." "I may be many things but rude I am not." "Sure." I rolled my eyes as we arrived at the woods.

There on a boulder was a picnic basket and hopefully food. "If you will," Brom gestured me to sit. I sat and grimmaced. God I missed Ichabod. "Must stick to plan, must make Ichabod jelious." I chanted quietly to myself.

Brom opened the basket to cooked lamb on a stick with cheese, chocolates, and wine. At least he had food I liked. "I've never had wine." I admited sheepishly as he poured me a glass. "Oh it is define, although you deserve much better." He grinned.

Ego much? I took a bite of my lamb cheese stick and moaned at how tasty it was. After I was finished I popped in a chocolate and finnaly worked up the courage to try the wine.

I sipped at it and my eyes widened, "it tastes like grape juice." I announced. "Why it is." "But you said wine is define." "Yes but...you did not think that was wine did you?" "Err...no of course not."

After the picnic we headed out and I smiled at Brom...okay maybe he was a bit of an ass but weren't all guys? I could seriously be this guy's friend but definnatly not romanticly.

"It was fun Brom, I enjoyed myself. Thanks." I waved him off as the sun began setting and entered the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ichabod Crane was not a happy camper. "How could you court him?" He fused inside the room as I let my hair loose and fall down my back. "One, I was not courting him. Two, it was a date and I couldn't decline okay? Three, he's not that bad but I only like him as a friend. Four, go to hell." I held up four fingers.

"Why are you always so agresive with me?" "Because you're so damn infuriating! My god you can go and date that bitch but I can't date Brom?" "She is not a b-b-b" "bitch." "Yes that and you know this very well! She gave you money to shop and-" "but you still haven't answered my question if you are dating her." "It was just a little outting." "Oh yeah? That's what my step-parents told me when they went to Disney World without me when I was eighteen!" "Disney World?" "Forget that."

I was fuming as I combed my hair. "Fine then but why were you so mad at me when I came back with Katrina?" "Oh gee I don't know, maybe an inventation to this outting would have been nice?" "You are my assistant why do you care if you do not get invited?" "BECAUSE MAYBE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Utter silence is never a good sign when you admit something. And okay I didn't say I love you so I could easily dismiss it as friendship but still. Ichabod was a detective/constable. "I-I...I didn't mean that." I stood up and walked out closing the door behind me into the bathroom.

I sank down to the floor and began crying. God I could be so damn weak. "Stupid, theater, stupid step-parents, stupid, me." I sobbed allowing myself to sink into the abyss called emotions.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N OUCHIES, I really messed Isa up. No worries I'm sure Isabella can dismiss this! Lol. Yay! Now...ALL HAIL PRINCE ICHABOD!

Watch your heads!


	8. Chapter 8 In Which Talismans Do Shit

Disclaimer: Wow I'm on a role and after much searching I don't own Sleepy Hollow still. Damn it.

A/N Yeah I'm a bitch for what I did to Isabella I'll admit it! But then again my results during each personality quiz speaks for itself. I got Midna like 28 times! Once Link, twice Zelda, and once Zant. And now I have gotten Sweeney three times, Johanna once-wtf I'm nothing like Johanna miss I'm waiting for my girly boy to rescue me-and once Mrs. Lovett! SWEET.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I heard him pounding on the door chanting my name over and over again along with the apology he repeated.

Not that I cared. It's not like an apology makes up for it. And so I continued sobbing. "Isabella please come out I am terribly sorry." He repeated for the fifteenth time.

I sniffled and stopped crying and tried to make it sound like I was asleep. "Are you awake?" Ichabod asked from outside.

I guess those acting classes did pay off after all. "Isabella...Isa, I care about you also..." I heard him whisper. Then again it could be me hulicunating.

Finally I open the door presenting myself to Ichabod as a completle and utter mess. "Isabella-" "Miss Connerly." I growled threateningly.

He swallowed knowing we were not on good terms. "Miss Connerly, as my assistant I would like to know if you would like to accompony me on a walk." "Oh. Well fine, because at least this time I was _**invited**_."

__________________________________________________________________________________

So there I was in a sapphire dress walking with Ichabod with the horses closeby. "I apologize Miss Connerly for my behavior earlier." "Oh save it." I ordered walking ahead and looking through a window.

Okay so this had to be Philipse's house. Inside I could see men pacing and arguing and notice Ichabod watching with me. We're quite a sneaky pair.

Philipse was packing his bags moving out I presume. Three guys I recognized as Steenwyck, Lancaster, and Hardenbrook were in an agitated conference.

Suddenly behind us Gunpowder made a noise and I paniced as Steenwyck came up to the window as if he had seen something. Thankfully he just closed the shutters.

Ichabod backed up and mounted Gunpowder looking thoughtful and determined as I mounted Ordona. "Miss Connerly I believe we are onto something." Ichabod announced as we began riding.

"And I believe I'll accept your apology for now as long as you promise you and Katrina are just friends." I stated. "I gurantee that is all." "Very well, Isabella's the name and crying isn't my game."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ichabod and I intercepted Philipse as he was making his getaway and Ichabod grabbed the briddle of the horse. "What are you doing? Let go!" Philipse ordered. "Hell no don't listen to him!" I commanded Ichabod.

"What are you running from Magistrate Philipse?" Icky asked. "Damn you, Crane." Philipse cursed. "Yeah I find myself saying the same thing everyday, damn you Ichabod, damn you Ichabod, damn you Ichabod. See it's fun?" I asked which recieved a glare from both men.

"I'm just gonna keep quiet." I whispered. "You'll raise the villiage." Ichabod explained to Philipse and I for our loud voices.

Immediatly Philipse calmed down. "You had a mind to help me." Ichabod continued. "Oh so you're the fat guy who helped with the grave info!" I noted. "Yes and I am not fat! I put myself in mortal dread of..." Philipse trailed off.

My friend and I looked confused. "Of...what?" The constable asked. "Batman?" I asked which recieved odd looks. "Never mind."

Philipse sighed, "powers against which there is no defense." 'How did you know the widow was expecting a child?" Ichabod asked. "Yeah I mean how did you know she got knocked up?" I added in.

Oh the many odd looks I got that night. "She told me." Philipse answered. "Oh you're so the father?" I questioned. "I hope your deductions serve you better in your contest against the Hessian." Philipse announced. "In English?" I asked confused if he meant that it took us too long to figure it out. "I am not the father."

A quiet oh escaped me. "Did she tell you the name of the child's father?" Ichabod questioned furthur. "Yes she did. She came to me for advice as the town magistrate."

Ichabod and I heard sounds of sheep in agitation somewhere but allowed Philipse to continue. "To protect the rights of her child. I was bound by my oath of office to keep the secret." "Do you believe the father killed her?" I asked with Ichabod in unison.

I noticed a slight blush caress his charcol cheeks. Philipse stared at us in surprise. "The Horseman killed her!" He exclaimed and glared at us. "You damn fools, do you suppose the Horseman stops to impregnate our women?"

Of course though did not settle too well with Icky because his voice became a bit faster and a bit higher with annoyance. "The Horseman? How often do I have to tell you there is no Horseman! There never was a Horseman! And there never will be a Horseman!"

Ichabod was getting _very_ carried away now and grabbed him fiercely pulling on the amulet around his neck. "Err Icky I don't think that's a good idea." I muttered. "Let go! It is my talisman that protects me from the Horseman!" Philipse shouted. "Oh cool a talisman? Those are so pretty!" I commented.

But of course being Ichabod Crane he would not listen. "You a magistrate and your head is full of such nonsense! Now tell me the name of-"

He was cut off as a flock of sheep came streaming and bleating across the path. The horses went crazy, braying and rearing. Distantly I could hear thundering hoofbeats and the wind kicked up.

Philipse looked to the forest as a flock of birds alighted. "Oh my...oh my oh my oh my..." Philipse began panicing. "Holy shit." I muttered worried. Philipse ran away as the hoofbeats got louder and closer. Ichabod and I faced the forest.

The forest exploded open, foliage bended to make way as the Headless Horseman galloped into view atop of his horse Daredevil. "OH SHIT!" I screamed.

Ichabod was stunned as he looked down to draw his pistol-didn't he call it a flintlock pistol-but the Horseman roared by before he could raise it and a blast of air knocked us off our horses.

After that everything happened quickly. The Horseman chased Philipse and Philipse looked over his shoulder. The Horseman drew his sword and Philipse gathered the courage and stopped turning. He raised his iron key talisman before him. The Horseman closed in on him.

And Ichabod shouted with me "Philipse!" Of course Philipse being a moron held up the talisman trying to be fearless but failing. The Horseman swung his sword upon the talisman and a clank sounded.

I didn't have time to look away as Philipse's servered head spun, his body fell and folded. The two pieces of Philipse's Talisman, an Iron Key, flew through the air toward Ichabod and me. He had just managed to find his feet and find his fallen pistol. Congrats.

The Horseman turned Daredevil in a wide circle. Daredevil completed the turn and let out a screechy cry as the Horseman rode straight towards us. I screamed prepared to die.

To think the head was right inbetween us two who were still on the ground frightened to death. Before Ichabod had time to take aim, the Horseman was upon him and past him! He headed towards Philipse's corpse leaned effortlessly to skewer Philipse's head with his sword.

With the head as his prize, he raced away. We both turned and watched the Horseman head back to the forest. Ichabod stood up with me, stricken. We fainted.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N One hundred percent accurate that scene was. Not kidding. ANYWAY lol, review.


	9. Chapter 9 In Which Ichabod is Stalked

Disclaimer: Heads will roll if I say yes and sadly I don't own Sleepy Hollow.

A/N Wow I seriously need to cut out lol. I'm going to watch Sleepy Hollow soon so yay. I think I know how this is going to end-it's going to be sweet and sad. So prepare for major hilarity to ensue!

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in bed curled up against a corner of the room doing my best to keep my sanity. Which resulted in me singing the entire Sweeney Todd soundtrack. Oh yes very nice for my sanity. Not.

Ichabod gasped awake and I waved at him as a knock was sounded and Baltus's voice asked "Constable Crane...Miss Connerly?"

He looked at his hand balled in a fist and opened it to reveal both halves of Philipse's Iron Key Talisman. "Oh shit so it wasn't a nightmare?" I asked aloud and Ichabod nodded yes.

Well just goes to show you...I'm well on my way to Bedlam!  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After a few silent moments Baltus entered with Katrina and Masbeth following him cautiously. Ichabod sat up in bed, stunned, and spaced out.

Not that I can blame him. I mean there I was singing By The Sea and then stopped to watch Ichabod. "It was a Headless Horseman!" He announced in a shaken and high pitched voice.

He always tended to speak high pitched when nervous. Poor thing. "You must not excite yourself." Baltus commented. "Or go fucking nuts." I added. "But it was a Headless Horseman!" Ichabod repeated.

Baltus rolled his eyes "of course it was." "No, you must believe me, it was a Horseman! A dead one! Headless!" Ichabod shouted getting paranoid. "Chill out Icky, you're getting paranoid buddy!" I pointed out to him.

I could tell this was exhausting for poor Baltus. "I know, I know..." he trailed off. "So do I." I reminded him. "You don't know because you weren't there! But it's all true!" Ichabod was seriously getting freaked.

With a wail I announced "I was so!" "Not you him." Ichabod explained. "Oh." "Of course it is. I told you! Everyone told you!" Baltus reminded him. Wildly Ichabod announced "I saw him!"

His eyes rolled up and he fainted. Katrina and Masbeth looked helplessly at each other. "I suppose it's back to the City, then." Masbeth commented. "I don't know, it's Ichabod we're talkin' about mind ya folks. I'm in on it though so you guys got me. Besides...if Ichabod leaves I don't want to seem like a hopeless romantic." I explained.

Katrina and I exchanged mixed faces of relieve for Ichabod being safe if he leaves and sorry if he does. "I'll go downstairs and await his decision Miss Connerly." Baltus left.

"Would you like me to stay Miss Connerly?" Masbeth asked. "Nah To-Masbeth go on ahead downstairs and relax. And call me Isabella next time!" I ordered and he left also.

"Would you like some tea Isabella?" Katrina asked sheepishly. "No thanks Katrina. I'm just going to get some shut eye." I announced and fell asleep to previous nightmares.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After only an hour of sleep I awoke to find Ichabod breathing heavily. Downstairs I heard talking and Ichabod jumped out of bed with determenation fixing his sheets and began pacing playing with that toy of his.

I gasped at his facial expression in certain light and he turned around seeing I was awake for the first time. "What...what is it?" He asked worried. "Err...nothin' just you really friggin reminded me of someone." I shrugged it off.

Well he was the same actor, I mean that's what happens right? Besides as ironic as it is for Ichabod Crane to look like the serial killer Sweeney Todd in certain light with a certain facial expression it's not something to gasp about.

He continued his pacing as I left the room and walked into Masbeth's. "Come on in Toby." I ordered. "Toby, Isabella who is Toby?" Masbeth asked utterly puzzled. "Oh err sorry didn't mean to." I apologized. "I meant Masbeth."

Wow was I having a Sweeney filled day.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Masbeth and I followed Ichabod as he flung open the bedroom door and led us to the stairwell. I called out to get their attention before Ichabod could, "PEOPLES!" "Gentlemen." Ichabod corrected.

"People because screw gentlemen." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I need able men, to go with me to the Western Woods. Who will be first to volunteer?" Ichabod asked ignoring my childish behavior.

Baltus furrowed his eyebrows. "You? We thought you'd shot your bolt." He stated. "Yeah he seemed kinda loopy." I agreed with a grin. "A setback, merely. And yet, a step doward too. We now know who has done these terrible-" Interuption time by Steenwyck "you now know, we already knew."

"Oh go to hell." I ordered giving him a very un-ladylike gesture in the soon-to be nintenth century. Being high on it though Ichabod continued, "quite so. And now it seems fate has chosen me to make my name in a case parallel in the annals of crime."

Noticing my confused look he shortened it in English I'd understand. "In shot, to pit myself against a murdering ghost." Katrina and I apparently aren't so different because both of us were fearful for him and said in unison "no, Ichabod..." although here is where she corrected herself "Constable."

Whereas I just said Ichabod. Go me! "So we're to chase some terrible ghosty?" I asked doing my best to ignore the fear for Ichabod. "I am to get rid of this ghost Miss Connerly as you are to stay here." Ichabod corrected using the formal way of my name.

Not a smooth move. "Now wait a god damn second, I am not going to just sit around lookin' pretty while you're off risking life and limb!" I hissed at him.

Before he could respond though Lady Van Tassel spoke smiling. "Do you intend to arrest him? Or impound his horse?" This recieved a chuckle from the other men. "Neither. To put an end to the killing. To discover the cause and remove it. Who's with me?" He asked.

And as respected no one raised a hand.

It was obvious I wanted to go so what was the point. "Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters." I laughed walking off to my room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was following close by quietly on Ordona as the two males rode on. Although if you considered Ichabod a male in front of Brom he'd protest.

Honestly I couldn't hear a word as the birds chirped and such. That is...until Masbeth ordered Ichabod to "listen." I strained my ears but just as Ichabod said next "I hear nothing." Or well past tense, I heard nothing.

"Nor I...no birds...no crickets." Masbeth continued. "It's all gone so...quiet." Up ahead I could see Ichabod note this nervously. "You're right!" And the two geared their horses faster.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so Ichabod had just sent Masbeth outside when I presented myself. Well at least to Masbeth as we awaited outside. He was sitting on the ground when I left Ordona and walked up to him from behind.

What I did was kinda messed up. "Come for a shave 'ave ya lad?" I asked in a deep gruff voice which immediatly made him jump. I must admit I do a pretty good Sweeney impersonation.

With a heavy sigh he stood up and hugged me which was a bit of a shock. "Miss Connerly-" "Isabella-" "Isabella thank heavens it's you! I was worried it was a murderer." He explained letting me go.

I nodded my head knowing very well why he was so freaked. "No problem kido. So what's Icky in there for?" I asked gesturing my head towards the cave. "The Constable went inside to find out where the Horseman is." Masbeth stated.

I heard footsteps from inside the cave and darted back towards Ordona. "Don't tell him I'm following you!" I ordered as I called back to Masbeth over my shoulder.

As I mounted Ordona I heard Ichabod state "We are leaving." He announced walking and talking hastly. "What happened?" I wondered quietly aloud as Masbeth said the words loud to Ichabod. "We are leaving now!" Was his only reply.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I stopped making Ordona move as I head their horses stop. Suddenly I hear a horse go back and sigh noticing it's only one and that Masbeth might have went to go pee or something real quick just to check on me.

Sweet kid he is. I brush off my dusty rose cloak that I had put on because of the cold when I heard a pistol cock. "Halt and turn! I have a pistol aimed!" I heard Ichabod's worried voice command.

With a groan I pushed off the hood revealing myself. "Isa." I announced with a sigh. He lowered the gun shaken. "Isabella...I might have killed you. Why have you come?" Ichabod questioned.

"I don't know maybe the fact that I want to actually help might have something to do with it?" I asked sarcasticly. "Isabella what did I tell you?" Ichabod reminded me.

Suddenly we hear another horse and I dismount Ordona as we came up to a gray cloaked figure on a white horse. Ichabod-once more-cocked his pistol and repeated what he had said to me. This time a bit more brave. The cloaked figure pulled down her hood with a roll of her eyes. "It is me." Katrina announced.

"Another stalker?" I wondered aloud. "Why have _you _come? I could have shot you." Ichabod's worried voice explained. "Because no one else would go with you." Katrina responded.

I waved my hand around shouting "I did didn't I?" She smiled a little and Ichabod looked heartened. "I am now twice the man." He announced sweetly as he took her hand.

A bit of my heart felt ripped at his words and gesture. How dare he? After I had come here first, after I had admitted I care for him, and then he pulls this stunt? "It is your white magic." He continued.

The two were about to kiss and before I could walk away crying or protest thankfully Masbeth interrupted the scene. "Pardon my intrusion..." His voice called out. "Have I ever told you Masbeth that I love you like a little brother?" I asked hugging him as he walked over to us.

Ignoring that at the current moment he explained "I think you'd better come and look at this..." "If only, if only..." I sighed looking up at the clouds. "He didn't love her."

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N You know in Shakespear's 12th Night-wonderful play, I read the book-Victoria only tries to get Oliva to marry her crush because she loves him so much and wants him to be happy-which he believes he will be if he marries Oliva-and proves that if you really love someone you'll let them be happy whether it includes you or not. Which is something I want to establish in this story. But who knows...maybe...just maybe...Isabella gets Ichabod? You'll see. ANYWAY filler next chapter. I'm off to go watch TV and yes their will be an update of LOZ:WOTS


	10. Chapter 10 In Which He's The One Adored

Disclaimer: Apparently threatening Warner Brothers for the rights only lands you in a prison cell for two days and still no rights.

A/N My stomach hurts-cramps I think I'm getting P.M.S early...damn it...did I even get it this month? So I doubt I'll get sleep tonight even though I need it since family is coming up. Oh well coffee is tasty so. Lol. I'm listening to Adore so this may mean this filler might be an Isa/Icky chap! YAY! Supposedly if I do _**not**_ let Isa get Icky then one of my reviewers is not going to live and take it upon herself to commit suicide. (Hands her Sweeney's razors) Practice cause even I got no clues what's gonna happen.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

We were riding and I was inbetween Masbeth in Katrina...that is until she took it upon herself to pull me aside saying it was just a 'bathroom' break.

Poor Icahbod believed her sorry excuse. Turns out that damn tree's far off. "What is it?" I asked annoyed as she took a deep breath and asked me the most painful question. "Do you love the Constable?"

My jaw litteraly dropped. "Why?" I questioned dumb founded. "Isabella it is obvious or at least to me it is." Katrina stated smiling softly. "So you want me to stay away?" I asked thinking I had it figured out.

Of course though...I never do. "No I'd never ask that of you Miss Connerly! No I...I want to give you two a chance. I see in your eyes the passion you hold for him." Katrina explained.

Again my jaw dropped. "Just follow my lead." She ordered and we rode back to the group. "Young Masbeth, are to going to become a constable like Constable Crane?" Katrina asked steering away from Ichabod and towards the young male.

Note to self...tell her she's a bloody wonder. "Why did you come truthfully Isa?" Ichabod asked curiously and I felt a blush come on. That was rare. "I-I..." I took a deep breath and sighed.

Time to use lyrics from a song I had heard to describe my feelings. "I don't mean to run. But everytime you come around I feel more alive then ever. And I guess it's too much. Maybe we're too young...and I don't know what's real."

Shaking my head confused I sang "But I know I've never wanted anything so bad. I've never wanted anyone so bad." Ichabod smiled at my singing but I noticed him lick his dry lips nervously. "If I let you love me-" I interupted him, "be the one adored." I tried coaxing.

"Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for." I begged. "If I let you love me-" he tried again. "Be the one adored." I reminded. "Would you go all away? Be the one I'm looking for?" I asked.

Ichabod grabbed the reins of Gunpowder. "Isabella this is nonsense." He stated. I stuck my tongue out and said, "so is being so blinded by love from Katrina."

Icky closed his eyes in thought and I smirked. "Help me come back down, from high above the clouds." I pleaded him. "You know that I'm suffocating." Ichabod protested. "But I blame this town." I explained.

I decided to change the lyrics around a bit and asked "why do you deny the things that burn inside? Down deep I'm barely breathing but you just see a smile." I announced. "And I don't want to let this go. Really I just want to know."

Sighing I asked, "if I let you love me? Be the one adored. Would you go all away? Be the one I'm looking for?" He didn't answer and continued riding. "If I let you love me?" I repeated. "Be the one adored. Would you go all away? Be the one I'm looking for?"

Finally Ichabod turned his head to face me. "Miss Connerly...please, do not make this any more difficult then it already is." He pleaded to me. "Ichabod Crane...I love you." I whispered leaning on Ordona next to his ear.

He swallowed hard. "Am I apart of the cure or am I apart of the disease?" I asked quietly to him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Oh I succeded in some lovin's! Okayez I don't own the lyrics to Breathe OR do I own the last thing Isabella says. It's from Clocks by Coldplay. Which by the .com/profile?user=MidnaLoveLinkforever&view=playlists ...you'll find a playlist named Craintes et passions, mort et relations profondes so go ahead an' check it out. Byez


	11. Chapter 11 In Which She Ignores

Disclaimer: Nope! Now...ONWARDS!

A/N (Tearing up) You guys are the bomb! 20 reviews! I've NEVER HAD THIS MANY! I think. Lol. 2 of them were mine so let's get 27 this way I got 25 reviews!!! I love you guys! (Hugs each of you) I didn't think this series would be so damn popular! So I'm going to thank the awesome reviewers of this series.

linalove-you've been a great author/friend/Johnny Depp lover! Lol. You were the first and only person in the beginning who read this and I thank you deeply. (gives you glass of rum) Here's to many more chapters of Illuminate my Darkness and Watching Over You. If you don't read those series please do because had it not been for her wonderful Sweeney Todd stories this would have never of happened.

PirateLove-you were the one who said "Hilariously clever, love it! Keep it up I want to hear more about their lovely adventure." And I have. You are the one who no matter how much you miss you go back and read it and then review. Here's to catching up on the previous chapters and plenty of Rachel's Beginning!

unamuerte-you say that I am your insperation for you wanting to continue your Sleepy Hollow story. You say you can't wait to read the rest. And I thank you, for even those reviews make my day just that sweeter, knowing I'm keeping a wonderful fanfiction alive. Congrats to the wonderful story The Sweenett Diaries, Signor Pireili's Dating Game, The Woman From The Woods-haven't read it **yet** but I'm sure to once this is over-, and the lovely wonderful comical The Sweeney Todd Alphabet oneshot! Here's to the wonderful place you live in, your dream career, wonderful stories, and yourself!

Resides On Fleet Street-you have helped me along the way whenever I am entirely confused, you have told me my story is excellent, and you have left some of _the_ best quotes ever at the end of your reviews. ^-^ So far you have not written anything yet but I know once you do it will be a fantastic story full of grand references and hidden quotes. Here's to you one day taking me off to meet Link, Ichabod, Sweeney, and Captain Jack Sparrow! Here here! Oh and hopefully we'll see Isa and Icky pair up together so you don't have to commit suicide! Lol.

Ima-you've called me out and I'm proud of it. You've asked a question and I'm proud of that. You've said it's a nice chapter and I love the honesty. Here's to The Sparrow and the Seer alas I have not read it yet but once I can read M I will!

loganlethalhxc-you have said my story is amazing and you have no clue how wonderful that is to hear. You're a fan of my great friend linalove and have read her wonderful stories! You've read A Lust for Blood Never Dies and are currently reading the sequeal/pregueal Surviving Each Painful Memory which makes me want to hug you ever so much. I'm posted as your favorite author mind! Which you have no clue makes me happy whenever I see someone has clicked "favorite author" but I don't care if I'm not. Thank you and here's to happy reading and hopefully soon to be writting.

I thank you all for the wonderful support and hell even a flame is grand! I don't know what else to say but thank you guys, thank you. If you love this story perhaps you'll enjoy A Lust for Blood Never Dies which is a Sweeney Todd/OC story. If you do read it I thank you and appreciate it. Now before I start crying let's get this show on the road! If I get a total of 27 reviews I will change lyrics from a song from a Tim Burton film to fit fanfiction in the next chapter's a/n! I PROMISE! Now...(puts on Yellowcard) let's see where I get with Breathing. Okay I just switched to Down on My Head. Please guys you so have to listen to these songs. I'll list the ones I was listening to while writting this so you can know what I quoted lol.

_______________________________________________________________________

My eyes were feeling heavy but they never seemed to close as I awaited for Ichabod's answer. He seemed so tense and I felt so bad. "Isabella..." he started again.

The poor guy. "Ichabod wait...there's something I have to tell you that's the truth but it won't seem like it okay? You have to listen to me." I should have pleaded.

But instead of saying what should have been said I looked up into his eyes feeling my heart sink like a weight. This was not how it should have went.

He didn't have those feelings for me. "I-I...I need to go." Was all I said and I started off towards Sleepy Hollow.

I ignored him as he called after me. I ignored the fact that he did not love me in return. And most of all I ignored the fact that the world was coming down on my head.

And what would have gotten me giddy and gleeful did not as I heard Ichabod off far in the distance as I allowed Ordona to take a break.

I ignored the fact that Ichabod was energized, excited, and didn't really know what something meant. "It means, my dear Miss Van Tassel, it means...yes! What exactly does it mean? It means, unless I am mistaken...it definitely means something...what that something is, only time will tell! But I sense that we are very close to the answer here, if only we had one more clue..."

Suddenly I heard Katrina's voice scream "Ichabod!" Quickly I was tossed off of Ordona as she bolted towards town without me. I gulped, "oh no."

A rumbling was heard and I turned slowly around worried as to what I might find. Still from far off I heard Ichabod barely over the horsebeats. "Take Katrina home."

Then as if on cue I screamed as I saw the Horseman on his horse galloping away. He took no notice of me as I cried and screamed clutching onto myself. "ICHABOD! ICHABOD HELP!" I shreched as the Horseman disappeared from sight.

I spotted Ichabod riding as fast as he could on Gunpowder. Quickly he slowed down towards me. "Isabella are you hurt?" He asked worried holding out a hand. "Icky...he...he...he was right by me! He didn't notice me." I cried taking it and he lifted me onto the horse. "Thank heavens." I heard him sigh.

And so we rode on as fast as we could hoping we could stop the madman.

_______________________________________________________________________

We were getting closer as I began to feel exhausted from the day. "Isabella...you did not give me a chance to answer you before." Ichabod muttered not taking his eyes off the front of the horse.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, I sorta figured it out for myself. I can sense it." I looked down ashamed of myself. "I shouldn't force you to love me."

A frown met Ichabod's lips. "Isabella you did not let me speak. How could you just assume that of me?" He asked and I noticed now a smirk.

"I'm entirely confused." I admitted sheepishly. "Isabella...Isa...I believe I feel the same." He smiled and no one could know the feeling of excitement and love that fluttered through my core at that exact moment.

But something inside me told me that this was not supposed to happen. Something inside me ordered to do something for Katrina at a later date.

And I promised that something I would. "Ichabod Crane, I'm fr-" but my confession was cut off as we ducked foilage from a tree and saw a light...fire.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Embers were swirling everywhere as we dismounted and slipped on a rock. I screamed as I noticed why we slipped. The rock was covered in blood and nearby was a headless body.

Ichabod looked at the carnage in terror. "Who was she?" I asked with a gulp. "The Crone." He stated with a shaky voice. He looked at the neck wound surprised to find a clue.

I looked at it with him, trying my best to brave. Around the neck had been cut. The blood was still fresh along with the wound. "Her carved bauble is gone." Ichabod whispered.

I pulled his shoulder after hearing a horse neigh. "Come on Ichabod let's go to the town." I ordered and we set off once more.

_______________________________________________________________________

Across the field, Gunpowder, Ichabod, and I arrived as we watched Brom fight the Horseman. Looking at me with pleading eyes Ichabod pratically begged "stay here."

With a nod I dismounted and watched.

_______________________________________________________________________

Brom sighed turning to Ichabod and in a loud voice announced "I'll get him!" Well the Horseman didn't have a head so no ears...not like he could hear right?

So with that Brom grabbed Ichabod's pistol and Ichabod grabbed Brom's arm. "Wait! Don't you see? He's not after us." Icky pointed out.

Of course Brom did not listen and shook himself free. He fired the bullet at the Horseman's stomach to reveal putrid inards. I vomited nearby in a bush and then came back to see the Horseman walking over them.

No more Mr. Nice Guy if you will. Continuing I heard Ichabod use is paniced voice "he is now!" A small giggle escaped me despite the situation.

I looked back to see Ordona gallopping off towards Ichabod and I's home at the current moment. Well I didn't have to worry about that now.

Oh but what do I see next? A sickle embedded in the Horseman down to the hilt. Ichabod gulped, "now you've annoyed him." I vomitted once more.

So I lied...I vomit a bit when I see I don't know inards and perhaps this? I mean vivid much? Besides I was imagening the Horseman swinging his sword so it left Brom nude.

I mean damn is that a puking image! Now Ichabod...well that's another matter entirely. Ichabod announced to Brom "we cannot win this." As he tried to get him to leave.

Brom yanked Ichabod to his feet and grabed his scythes. As they fleed, Ichabod grabbed a wood-splitting axe from the stump where it was imbedded.

Behind, the Horseman managed to extract the sickle and dropped it. Brom and Ichabod headed toward the covered bridge that lead across to the town square and that I was only about fifteen feet away.

The Horseman strided after and retrived his axe on the way. Brom and Ichabod started across. Ichabod helped support Brom thanks to his limbs being in bad shape. Behind, the Horseman picked up the pace, closing fast...

My voice could not verbalize words and I cursed myself inwardly. Inside the bridge they were halfway there as footsteps were heard. Ichabod looked up.

Suddenly the Horseman landed at the mouth of the bridge spinning in mid-air and landed crouched. "Ichabod!" I screamed my voice coming back now.

The two halted as the Horseman rised. Ichabod let go of Brom and moved foward, gripping the wooden axe in both hands, he swung it downward.

The Horseman swung his axe splintering Ichabod's handle. The Horseman, axe in one hand, sword in the other, turned upon Brom, and in pulling Brom aside out of the path of the sword, Ichabod recieved a sword-thrust in the shoulder, which made him scream out.

I gasped and shrieked his name "Ichabod!" The Horseman lifted his sword arm, THROWING Ichabod and withdrawing the sword in one motion...Ichabod tumbled. Brom moved forward with scythes. The Horseman set upon him with incredible ferocity battling Brom back, striking so hard and fast it was hard for Brom to keep blocking.

Ichabod tried to get up, but fell, looking up as I ran over to him. I held onto him crying, "Ichabod are you alright?" He nodded shortly as we turned to see Brom slashed in half by the Horseman.

I felt no urge to vomit but more tears fell. The guy wasn't all that bad. I collapsed onto Ichabod's back tired and could no longer move exchausted. A blurry figure walked up to us.

We were at the Horseman's mercy. The Horseman stridded past us, moving away. I stood up feeling entirely weak. Ichabod took a step back and collasped into my arms.

Both of us fell, one from a wound, the other from sleep deprivement.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N The beginning a/n may be longer but I'm sorry. I need a filler next chap and right now I'm in a Zelda mode. So I'm watching AMV's lol. Cya later Miss Important Heroes annd perhaps a Mr. Important Hero?


	12. Chapter 12 In Which A Filler Arrives

Disclaimer: Do you feel the pressure now?

A/N Wow it's been awhile. Aw well! Anyway here ya go!

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked over towards Ichabod's bed where he was shirtless and feverish, still unconcious. "God he's handsome." I muttered under my breath, just now realizing people were in the room. I noticed his wound on his chest and winced. It was raw but the edges were sealed up. Lancaster bent over him as Katrina's father observed.

"Remarkable. A wound like this should have killed him...but it needs no stitch and there's hardly loss of blood." Lancaster breathed in amazed. "Thank god." I mumbled trying to see past Lancaster. I couldn't see. "He stirs." Baltus announced.

I leaned over in my bed and looked to see Ichabod try to rise up, look around, and collaspe back into the bed in pain. "You must be still...the fever is on you." Ordered Lancaster. Weakly I heard Ichabod mutter my name as he stared at me, "Isabella."

The group turned to face me, I smiled weakly. "You," Lancaster glared straight at me. "Oh save it for someone who actually cares." I snapped at him not wanting to hear him curse me out. Out of the corner of my eyes I think I saw Ichabod smirk. Not really positive.

"You better rest, girl." Lancaster hissed. "Please shut the hell up." I begged. Before he could argue any furthur, thankfully Katrina entered the room with two beakers of medicine. "It will restore you." Lancaster assured us. Of course though, Ichabod and I glanced at each other and kept our lips sealed. No way was I trusting that guy.

Katrina handed me mine and went over to Ichabod. "I...I...tried to stop Brom..." He whispered. "Shh...no one could have done more." She smiled and handed him the beaker. "Drink these down, you two. It will make you sleep." She glanced at me, "And you need every bit you can get Miss Connerly."

"We have good news." I stated. "The Horseman was not set to kill Brom or Isabella...or me... If Brom had not attacked him-" Ichabod explained but was cut off by Baltus. "Later. Rest now." "We've discovered something, you've got to listen to us!" I hissed. The two exchanged a glance at each other. "These are ravings." Baltus protested.

"The Horseman does not kill for the sake of killing." Ichabod stated. "He choses his victims, which means anyone could be next." I mumbled just barely loud enough for the room to hear. "Drink." Katrina ordered forcing the drink to Ichabod. In just a few minutes he was asleep and she looked back at me. "Must I do the same?"

I held my hands up in the air as if in defense. "Nope, just fine drinking this by myself."

* * *

  
I was sitting on Ichabod's bed watching him sleep and humming a few songs. "Wow do I feel like a stalker." I muttered, earning a giggle from myself. Suddenly he bolted up and I caught him in my arms, staring down at him. "What's the matter?" I asked in his ear, quietly. I noticed blood on his palms and gasped. "Ichabod who did that to you? I swear if it was that Lancaster he'll pay hell." I began listing the threats as I wiped the blood off with my dress's sleves.

He ignored my question and sat there in my arms, panting like on the first night we slept in the same room. "Icky, relax it was just a dream." I assured him. "Yes, something I had forgotten and would like not to remember." He mumbled. "Look Mumbler, if I know anything in the world it's this...inorder to heal you gotta remember. Sorry but Hakuna Matata sucks." I said.

"Ha-" "Don't ask!" I kissed his forehead and smiled. "Aw see your fever's all gone now!" He blushed at the kiss and I rolled my eyes. "What's with the nightmare?" "It has always been how I found my mother dead...how good and evil sometimes wear each other's clothes. She was an innocent, a child of nature, condemned...murdered...by my father..." I shuddered at the thought. "That's horrible. Maybe we should try Hakuna Matata...murdered for what though?"

"Murdered to save her soul! By a Bible-Black tyrant behind a mask of righteousness. I was seven when I lost my faith." He scoffed. "I'm not a religious person either." I sighed, "Honestly religion is the worst invention ever. What do you believe in though, out of curiosity?" "Sense and reason, cause and consequence, an ordered universe...Oh lord, I should not have come to this place where my rational mind has been so controverted by the spirit world..."

I glared at him. "Ahem, would you have met me?" "Well...no." "Precisely, so don't be upset about coming here." I ordered. My glare dropped and I held onto him tighter. "Ichabod, you have no clue how much I love you. I'd do anything for you." I whispered.

"Perhaps there is a bit of witch in you, Isa." "Well that just ruined the moment." I let go for a moment. "That's not really the best compliment a woman could get from the man she loves." He ignored my small rant, "Because you have bewitched me." "Never mind, score one for Ichabod." I held onto him again and this time, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A/N Now listen folks, one thing, Katrina isn't going to get screwed over cause of Isabella. I plan on another OC. ^-^


	13. Chapter 13 In Which Arachnidphobia Shows

Disclaimer: Tingle owns all...please if you know what's good for you stop reading or he'll take your sou-excuse my rant. Tingle is a fairy and is a very nice fairy! Tingle-koolopmh-pow!

A/N: See disclaimer.

* * *

I was sitting next to Katrina, I felt I owe her big time due to me sorta taking her man after all. She said she wanted to help with the case and asked if she could see Ichabod's journal. Me being a nice person thought sure why the hell not?

Boy was that fucked up of me.

"Katrina why are you in my room?" Ichabod asked, walking into the room.

I sunk into the corner, trying my best not to be noticed.

"Because it is yours. Was it wicked of me?" She smirked innocently.

I stiffled a giggle. I had to hand it to her, that girl knew how to tease Ichabod.

"No...no..."

"Isabella and I missed you. Where did you go?"

"Is-" He turned to my corner.

I waved sheepishly and turned to glare at Katrina. "Thanks." I hissed.

"To the Nortary...I had questions to ask Hardenbrook."

"And did you learn anything of interest?"

It was at then that I noticed Masbeth. The two exchanged a glance.

"Katrina wanted to help out." I explained.

"Well...perhaps." He tried to bush around the answer, I began to question why.

"My father..."

"Oh for fuck sakes." I muttered.

Ichabod jumped, "Your father?"

"Yes my father thinks you should return to New York along with your mistress." She glared at me.

"Hey what the hell did I do to piss off miss princess?" I shouted. "AND I AM NOT HIS MISTRESS!"

Unlike me, Ichabod kept his calm. "Really? Why is that?"

Katrina grimaced and held a book in her hand. "I don't know. Perhaps he looked in your ledger and did not like what he saw?"

Ichabod shot me a small glare, stating that after this I'd probably get a long talking about letting her read his journal or rather ledger. Katrina left the ledger open on the desk. I ignored it as Masbeth craned his neck to sneak a peak. Ichabod moved fowards to examine. As quick as he had saw, he slammed the ledger down looking quite emberassed.

"He believes townfolk and country do not mix." She smirked.

By this point I was confused beyond believe. I presumed her whole glare and mistress comment was a joke to get Ichabod emberassed. I could strangle her sometimes...

Ichabod frowned, "I-i-it was from earlier..." He opened a draw and placed something inside.

"What have you there?" Katrina asked.

"Evidence. I'm sorry I must ask your..."

"But Ichabod she wants to help."

She frowned, "Then I will leave you to your thoughts. Sleep well." And she was gone.

"Why did you let her go through my things?"

Cue nervous laughter, "Well she wanted to help and I found that ledger so I guessed you wrote down all the stuff that's happened so far..."

"Please do not do that again."

"Alright, god what got you so emberassed?"

"Something from earlier..."

"Can I s-"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's not for my eyes. Fine."

Suddenly I screamed by the sight of a huge spider, Ichabod followed my gaze and yelped. I jumped off of the bed due to the fact it was nearby and jumped up onto a chest with Ichabod.

Masbeth looked at us, "It's only a spider."

"That's exactly why we're up here!" I shouted.

"Where's it gone? Where's it gone? Can you see it?" Ichabod asked just as frightened as me.

He crouched down to the floor to look under the bed. "There's something under there."

"Kill it! Kill it!" Ichabod ordered. He began to come back to his sense, "no-no...er...stun it!"

"Torture it!" I screamed.

The two looked at me.

"What?"

"Help me move the bed." Masbeth asked looking at Ichabod.

So rellucant, Ichabod got off the chest and helped move over the bed.

"Look." Masbeth whispered.

There where one of the beds used to be was a strange pentagon drawn in chalk.

"The Evil Eye!" Masbeth pointed out.

"Evil Eye?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ichabod questioned.

"It is someone casting spells against you. Who's bed is this?"

"That's Ichabod's." I stated.

"The Evil Eye..." Ichabod muttered.

* * *

A/N Eep another filler?! Instead of Katrina staying up alnight watching Ichabod, Isabella did so. Which is why alot was skipped. ^_^

ANYWAY...I couldn't HELP not putting the Katrina thing in. It's funny.

Next chapter: Stalking a mysterious person, Ichabod, Masbeth, and Isabella walk out into the Lost Woods-I er mean Forest by the Van Tassel's. Masbeth is told to stay on the hillside with Isabella but of course our OC friend's not going to listen. Sex, sex, and MORE sex is encountered...okay one sex. But it's blood filled sex! 8D

Goddesses I sound like such a perv in that next chapter thing...

* * *


End file.
